The Luna Commonwealth
by duked
Summary: After WW III and the emergence of magic many magical families feared discrimination and persecution. Therefore they combined their resources and built a new nation on the moon. Headed by seven great clans their commonwealth grew and became a superpower.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a fanfic of Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei, but other characters from Naruto, Fate/ stay night, Magister Negi Magi or ****"Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?" will make an appearance. I don't own any of them except for some relatives, who I will introduce as oc. Some canon characters might be a bit ooc, because I will use them in different roles.**

**Chapter 1**

It was in the middle of the night and Hayama the head buttler of the Yotsuba family was standing in the huge backyard of the Yotsuba Main House, awaiting the arrival of an important guest of his mistress Yotsuba Maya.

The Yotsuba is one of the most powerful and most influencial houses in the Ten Master Clans. Bearing the number Four in their name, it is a family in which its mebers' lives are shrouded in secrecy. But their ever growing power and influence has caused other clans to be wary of their growth and status.

The Yotsuba Main House was a rather large building done in the style of a traditional Samurai residence, which was located in a mountain village that is not recorded on any map.

Despite its secrecy the guest Hayama was waiting for knew its location, because of his ties with the Yotsuba family, but the knowledge these ties would make the other clans even more afraid of the Yotsuba, therefore the meeting had to be kept secret.

Suddenly some leaves and dust were blown up and even if he could see nothing in front of him Hayama could tell that a jet plane was landing.

After a few seconds everything calmed down and Hayama could see a flicker in the air and the plane uncloaked and a ramp was lowered and two guards carrying asault rifles got off. After looking around for a moment one of them touched the right side of his helmet and a young man with light blond hair spiking downwards in all directions in all directions and a set of purple eyes decended.

"Welcome to the Yotsuba Main House Sakamaki Izayoi-sama." Hayama greeted the young man.

"I'm also glad to see you in good health Hayama-san. But let's lose no time. I'm sure Maya-dono is waiting for me."

"Of course. Maya-sama is waiting for you in her private chambers. Would you follow me please?"

Izayoi ordered his guards to wait for him and followed Hayama into the building.

When Hayama and Izayoi entered Maya's chambers she was sitting on a chair at a small round table with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Hello Izayoi-kun. It's always a pleasure to host my cute nephew in my humble home."

"Despite my grandmother being your late father's cousin, it seems quite a stretch to call me your nephew. But there is no point in denying that I have blood-ties to the Yotsuba family."

"Even if it's faint i can feel the blood and the power of the Yotsuba flowing through your veins. But I'm sure you didn't aks for this audiance just because you wanted to see your most favourite aunt."

"I've made a few discoveries in the last weeks, which could effect on the future of the Yotsuba family. Therefore I wanted to aks you a few questions and discuss the issue with you. I will start with the questions I have, shall I?"

"If you think it concerns the futue of the clan I'm willing to answer you questions, but would you like a cup of tea first?"

"Gladly. Your tea is always the best Maya-dono."

After taking a few sips of tea Izayoi put his cup on the table and started questioning Maya.

"Could it be that you have a son?"

Even if Maya and Hayama, who stood next to his mistress, didn't show it, they were taken aback.

"How could I have a son Izayoi-kun? You know exactly what happended to me in my youth."

"I know what happened ot you, since my family's information network informed your father about your wherabouts after the kidnapping. I also know that you are not able to give birth to a child anymore, after what they have done to your body. But thanks to modern medicine that's not necessary to have a child anymore. All you need is one ovum, the seed of a man and a host mother."

"How do think I could have gotten all these things my dear nephew." Maya asked sweetly.

"Well getting your own ovum is not complicated, getting the sperm of your former fiancé after the death of his first wife and before his second marriage shouldn't have been much of problem for you either and convincing your sister to be the host mother for you wouldn't have been so difficult either, since she felt guilty for what she had done to you." Izayoi concluded.

"I always thought you were too smart for your own good." Maya said before casting Meteor Stream and two crimson orbs appeared in the room, but before anything could happen the orbs vanished.

"I hope for you Maya-dono that your display of magic was just a joke, because it would be quite unpleasant for me if I had to end your existence." Izayoi stated while taking a sip of tea from his cup.

"Yes it was just a little prank on my part, but your power to neutralize all kinds of energy and magic is really scary." Maya sighed in defeat.

"How did you find out?" Maya asked curiously.

"For my personal shame I have to admit that I had should have realized much earlier if I had listened to my magic instead of my logic. My magic has been telling me for a long time that your nephew Tasuya or should I rather say your son Tatsuya and his sister or rather his cousin Miyuki weren't siblings. Otherwise my logic told me that they were siblings, because your sister Miya gave birth to both of them, but the bonds I could feel between them weren't as strong as those I would have expected between siblings. Even those between him and his parents were strange. On the ther hand Tatsuya's magic was so uncommon, therefore I have written these feelings off as an anomaly." Izayoi explained.

"What has changed your perception?" Maya asked.

"About one week before my request for this audiance. I was working undercover as an assistant diplomat for the Commonwealth. There I got the chance to meet your former fiancé Saegusa Koichi. When I shook his hand I got the same feeling I got when I shook Tatsuya's hand once. After that I could connect all the dots, which didn't make any sence in the past." Izayoi ended his deduction.

"What will you do with this knowledge?" Maya asked anxiously.

"For now I will keep it a secret, but if I think the right time has come for them to know the truth I will tell them. They have just started highschool. Therefore there is no need for them to know it at the moment. But then I've realized that Miyuki has changed her bahaviour towards Tatsuya completely. At first she didn't even treat him as her brother, but after what happened at Okinava she treats him as if he's her man. Perhaps her magic is telling her that being together with him is not as impossible as her logic does."

"Perhaps it does." Maya chuckled.

Then Izayoi stood up, went over to Maya, took her right hand and kissed the back it.

"I will take leave now. After confirming my suspicions I've no reason to stay any longer. Take care Maya-dono." With these last words Izayoi left the Mayas' chambers.

"I'm glad he is on our side. It would be disastrous for the clan if he became our enemy."

"Yes it would be Maya-sama, but Izayoi-sama was raised and trained to lead a nation in future. Therefore he will only fight if he thinks it's necessary. Otherwise he would have reacted differently when you tried to use your magic on him. This was quite a foolish approach for someone like you Maya-sama. Since Izayoi-sama is one of the few people, who can defeat Tatsuya-sama in a fair fight." Hayama commented and Maya could do nothing but agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The seven great families**

**Sakamaki family:**

They are the leading family of the seven clans. Despite not being outstanding magicians they were selected, because they were the most respected and most trusted family. Their strong points were their skills in diplomacy, organisation and management. As magicians they had an above average quantity of psions and they had no real weakness with any type of magic, but other than that nothing of note.

In the light of the fact that Izayoi has been born as one of the most powerful magicians some people say he was the result of a clever breeding program, even if his family didn't do it on purpose.

Field of business: Information and communication technology as well as artificial intelligence, robotics and industrial engineering

Known members:

Gateau Sakamaki (grandfather)

Arcueid Brunestud Sakamaki (former Yotsuba)

Cornelius Sakamaki (father)

Kazuha Emiya Sakamaki (mother)

Izayoi Sakamaki (son)

Asuka Sakamaki (daughter)

**Emiya von Einzbern family:**

They are masters of ancient magic and furthermore proficient in armed combat and the art of healing.

Field of business: Medicine, biotechnology and arms engineering

Known members:

Kiritsugu Emiya von Einzbern (father)

Irisviel von Einzbern (mother)

Illyaviel Emiya von Einzbern (daughter)

Shirou Emiya von Einzbern (son)

**Tohsaka family:**

They are also masters of ancient magic and specialized in magic seals, jewels and talismans.

Field of business: Chemistry and materials engineering

Known members:

Tokiomi Tohsaka (father)

Aoi Tohsaka (mother)

Rin Tohsaka (first daughter)

Sakura Tohsaka (second daughter)

**Imma family:**

They are the masters of gravity.

Field of business: Artifical gravity, agriculture as well as the supply of water and air

Known members:

Albireo Imma (father)

Nekane Springfield Imma (mother)

Filius Imma (son)

**McDowell family:**

They are the masters of oscillation and vibration magic.

Field of business: Metallurgy and mining operations

Known members:

Fate Averruncus McDowell (father)

Yukihime McDowell (mother)

Evangeline A.K. McDowell (first daughter)

Leticia Draculair McDowell (second daughter)

**Springfield family**

They are masters of electromagnetism.

Field of business: Power engineering an the supply of energy

Known members:

Nagi Springfield (father)

Arika Springfield (mother)

Negi Springfield (son)

Asuna Springfield (daughter)

**Namikaze family**

They are professional in movement, speed and converge magic.

Field of business: Shipbuilding as well as vehicle and aerospace engineering

Known members:

Minato Namikaze (father)

Kushina Namikaze (mother)

Naruto Namikaze (first son)

Menma Namikaze (second son)

Mito Namikaze (daughter)

* * *

**Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**On the moon**

In the year 2095 the Luna Commonwealth was one of the most advanced nations (some even said the most advanced nation) in the world. Primarily it consisted of five underground cities on the moon. These cities were Copernikus, Artemis, Galilei, Tsukuyomi and Lunaport. Of these five cities Lunaport was the first city, which was built and the only city people from Earth could visit without many administrative barriers. It also offered many amusement parks and other recreational facilities for tourists and you could even visit the places of the first moon landings in the 20th century from there. But the other cities were off-limits without proper authorisation.

**The space stations**

In addition to the moon the commonwealth possessed three space stations at the Lagrange-points L-1, L-4 and L-5. The space station at L-1 between Earth and the moon was called Lunar Gate, which served as port of call for shuttles from Earth. There people and cargo were conrolled before they were allowed to switch over to larger and faster ships for their trip to the moon. But this space station wasn't just a transit point, but it also served as the Commonwealth's first line of defence, because any attack from earth had to pass through this station first. Therefore the station was armed with missile defences and cast jammings, which would intercept any magical or non-magical attack from Earth.

The space stations at L-4 and L-5 served as bases for asteroid mining operations and points of observation for activities on the surface of the planet.

**On the Earth**

On Earth the Commonwealth, apart from many other businesses and joint ventures, owned two islands in the Pacific and in the Atlantic near the equator. On these islands they have built two mass drivers as a cheap way to transport people and material from the planet into spave. Originally these drivers were built for the construction of the colonies on the moon, but now they were used for trade and tourism. The main articles of commerce of the commonwealth were precious ores and minerals from asteroids, Helium-3 from the moon as well as high-technology products. On the other side these islands also served as bases of operations for secret military operations on surface of the planet.

**The population**

The Commonwealth has a population of about three million people, of which most were non magicians. But of all the other nations the Commonwealth had the highest percentage of magicians in their population and their numbers were growing from year to year. There were many magicians born even to non-magician families. Scientists speculated that the reason for these high numbers of magicians being born, was that magicians were better suited for a life in space and therfore the peoples' bodies adapted to these conditions.

**The government**

The nation was led by the High Concil, which consisted of the heads of the seven great clans. They decide on the nation's course of action and its politics, but they were bound to the nation's constitution, which protected its citizen's civil rights as long they didn't go against the government. However constructive criticism was wished for and citizens could address petitions, which were granted when they were reasonable. Within the governmental departments existed the merit system. Therfore there was no discrimination between people with and without magic and positions were given to people depending on their accomplishments.

**The politics**

At the beginning the Commonwealth was derided as a stupid idea and a crazy adventure by the other nations, but then the other superpowers on Earth realized that this new nation became an economic and military superpower in the blink of an eye. A superpower, which could attack them from a safe position the moon whenever they wanted. On the other hand the nations on Earth couldn't strike back because of the fortress in their way and therefore the other nations became wary of this new powerful player.

The Commonwealth treasured its neutrality and it didn't want to interfere with the politics of the nations on Earth as long as their politics didn't go against its interests, but they were capable and willing to defend their interests and independence.

**The Knights**

Besides the regular forces there were the Knights, who were the elite fighting force of the Commonwealth, consisting mostly of members of the seven clans, their vassal houses and specially selected and highly trained specialists. Because of the high number of magicians it was possible for them to have 12 unregistered strategic class magicians and many other powerful magicians in their ranks, equipped with the most advanced technology available.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**In the mountains of Afghanistan a few days after Izayoi's meeting with Yotsuba Maya.**

It was in the middle of the night and the only source of light that eluminated this darkness was the moon. From a ledge two young men were observing a terrorist hideout.

"It's hard to believe that on of the four great military powers on ths planet is not able to deal with a few terrorists in their own country." The young man with short blond hair and blue eyes noted while glassing the entrane of the terrorist hideout with his binoculars.

"The Indo-Persia-Union is no pushover when if they have to fight an enemy from the outside, but on the inside they are quite weak. The regions are quite autonomous and therefore a central government doesn't have that much influence especially in these remote areas. But this gives us the chance to increase our influence in these regions and on their government as whole". Izayoi commented while lying prone next to his friend.

"Yeah, but don't you think that is a little bit overkill? I mean you and me two strategic class magicians against not even a hundred terrorists."

"Normally yes, but this isn't just a search and destroy mission. They have taken the daughter of the Prime Minister hostage. It's our job to rescue her and he will sign a treaty to give one of our affiliated mining companies the exclusive mining rights for this entire region."

"Another profitable deal for us, we have already obtained the contract to modernise their infrastructure, tax advantages for our companies, support for our charities and even the right to recruit Gurkha soldiers. But I was wondering why they aren't mining their resources themselves."

"The reason is that they lack the money to make these investments. It will take years for this mining operation to become profitable, but politicians don't have the time to wait so long for the first results to become visible. Therefore it's better for them to invest in much smaller projects with much less results or in national defence."

"That's quite shortsighted from a strategic point of view."

"Yes it is, but that's how politicians are. Most of them are no leaders, but managers and often they manage in their own pockets only. But now let's get back to work." Izayoi said and used his structural analysis to scan the enemy base.

"There are two entrances and about 60 terrorists inside the base. In addition there are about 20 terrorists guarding that place from concealed positions with heavy weapons. The girl is in a cell deep inside the cave system."

"It's quite useful to have someone of the Emiya bloodline with you on a mission. You can be sure that there will be no nasty surprises waiting for you. So what's your plan boss?"

"It's quite simple. I will get rid of the guards outside. Then we will use the Flying devices in our suits to fly down there. After that we will use your movement magic to flood their hideout with gas to put all of them to sleep. Lastly we go in, take the girl, call our VTOLs to pick us up and go home."

"An easy plan, the only drawback is there will be no fight for me, but that's secondary. I want to go home as soon as possible so that I can eat some bowls of delicious ramen."

"Honestly Naruto, you have to do something about your addiction to ramen. But let's commence the operation now." Izayoi stated and activated his magic to neutralise all energy on the surface of the mountain including all life energy.

"This silent night became even more silent." Naruto commented while he and Izayoi were flying down to the terrorists' hideout.

After arriving in front of the cave Naruto took out a gas grenade from his backpack and threw the granade in front of the entrance. The grenade opened and the gas escaped. Then he used his movement magic to flood the entire cave system with the gas. After a minute he and Izayoi entered the cave and the only thing they could see were sleeping men.

"This will be like a walk in the park. The gas worked perfectly." Naruto said confidently.

"I'm afraid not as perfectly as I expected." Izayoi countered.

Suddenly gunshots were heard and a hail of bullets was coming at them. But they never hit them, since they just fell to the ground harmlessly after touching the barrier, which Izayoi created to absorb all their kinetic energy.

"You wanted a fight. Not you have one. It looks like these two firing on us from behind this crate had their gas masks on when the gas flooded the cave." Izayoi concluded.

"This won't be a fight, because they are just small fry." Naruto said and created a wind blade, which cut the wooden crate and the two terrorists behind it into pieces.

After this little interference they went to the cell, where the daughter of the Prime Minister was held and freed her withour any problems. Since the gas worked on her as well as the terrorists Izayoi was caring her outside bridal style.

"She is quite young, but what is a teenage girl the daughter of the Prime Minister on top of that doing in this area?" Naruto asked.

"She has volunterred to help a development organisation with some projects here. Her team was ambushed by these terrorists and all the members of her team including her hidden bodyguards were killed. She was the only survivor." Izayoi answered.

"Was she the only lucky one or is there more behind it?"

"There is more behind it, because she joined the organisation under an alias. No one was supposed to know that she was there, but she was targeted anyway. Therefore the Primeminister suspects that someone closely associated with him must have leaked the information. That's why he went to us directly to ask for help, instead of calling his own troops, because he couldn't trust anyone."

After Izayoi finished his explanation two VTOL aircrafts landed and about a dozen soldiers got out.

"Seach for the terrorist leaders and take everything that could be of use for us. Then destroy everything." Izayoi ordered before getting into one aircraft and putting the girl he was still carrying down on a stretcher where a medic could examine her.

"What do you think about eating some of best bowls of ramen in the world?" Izayoi asked Naruto, who was sitting on the bench accross from him.

"Where do I get this ramen?" Naruto asked curiously.

"In Japan of course. I want to invite you to a little trip there in a few weeks."

"Will it be a trip for fun or for business?"

"It could be both. One of our informants within the Great Asian Alliance told us that one faction in their government has convinced their military that the time is right to get their revenge for their defeat at Okinava a few years ago."

"This sounds interesting. I'm eager for the ramen and if get a good fight as well then you can count me in. But will there be the two of us only?"

"Of couse not! I've also invited the others and most of them have already agreed to come."

"A reuinion of some of the most powerful magicians of the Commonwealth. How do want to get the Japanese government to give us permission to enter their country or are we going to enter in secret?"

"My father has already received the permission for us to enter from their government."

"How did he do that? No government would allow so many foreign strategic class magicians to set food on their soil without supervision so easily."

"Let's say my father made a little understatement about, who will enter their country." Izayoi said casually, while Naruto was looking at him amazed.

"Never mind! As long as I get what I want the rest is unimportant." Naruto stated with a broad grin.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the border between the E.E.U. and the New Soviet Union**

For a few months there have been many small raids on E.E.U. facilities along the border, which lead to tensions between the two nations. The E.E.U. accused the New Soviet Union of violating their border, but they denied all involvement and demanded proof, which the E.E.U. didn't have.

Since the E.E.U. neither had solid proof and nor the necessary personel and equipment to locate and deal with these intruders, their government asked the Einzbern family, which still has strong ties within the nation, and therefore the Commonwealth for support.

As the oldest son and heir of the Einzbern family Shirou was sent to deal with the situation. Therefore he was standing behind a tree on a small hill in the middle of the night, observing the forest in front of him with the help of his structural analysis.

'This is the third group they are sending over the border in just two weeks. If they continue like that them their special forces will be out of members soon. At least this time it could be a little bit more challenging. There are about 150 enemy soldiers, of which 50 are magicians. The last two times they send 50 and then 100 soldiers. Perhaps they are getting more serious after the first two groups didn't make it back. How long will it take until they have learned their lessons and leave their neighbours in peace? Whatever let's eradicate this pest.'

Shirou took out his magic bow from his coat and unfolded it.

'Since there are more than 100 targets I will need more than one shot to get rid of all of them. Therefore the most effective plan is to take out the most powerful of them first before they know what has happened to them. The rest will be just cannon fodder, but I mustn't leave any survivors. First the leadership of the New Soviet Union will only hesistate as long as they don't know what has happened to their men. Second even if I can capture them their government will just deny any knowledge about their involvement.'

Before Shirou released the power of his bow he whispered a silent praier.

'Oh god please have mercy with these unfortunate souls, who were sent of this illegal mission by their foolish leaders.'

Then he realesed his magic arrow, which split into one hundred and each of them hid their targets. After less than ten seconds released hid second shoot but this time his arrow just split into fifty since there were only that many targets left.

After the battle, which was more or less a one-sided massacre Shirou called a VTOL to pick him up.

A few days later all hostilities ceased since there were no more raids on E.E.U. facilities, but intelligence agencies aroud the world indicated that there were a lot of free places in the ranks of the special forces of the new Soviet Union and only very few knew why.

**Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon**

Illya was sitting in a mobile suit, which was the newest creation of their family.

"Illya can you hear me?"

"Yes father I can hear you loud and clear."

The greates weakness of each magician is that they are still human, therefore a single bullet is enough to end their lives. But this mobile suit almost cancels this weakness.

"Okay Illya, let's start with a few target practices. Let's see if the magic amplifiers of the Tohsaka family work as they promised us. I will send some drones. Please try to hit them with your magic. If the tests are positive the mobile suits can go into mass production and be deliverd to our troops."

That's all Folks.

Sorry for the late update, but I was quite busy and I lost my motivation.

The next chapter could take awhile, because I have to study for some exams.


End file.
